villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Conrad Stonebanks
Conrad Stonebanks, formally identified as Victor Menz is the main antagonist in the 2014 movie The Expendables 3. He was portrayed by Mel Gibson, who also portrayed Luther Voz. The Expendables 3 History Conrad Stonebanks, a former S.A.S.R. operative, and Barney Ross started "The Expendables" years before present day. When Ross found out that Stonebanks started arms dealing, he was forced by the government to terminate him. However, since Stonebanks was wearing a bulletproof vest, he survived the tried assassination. For years, he was thought dead until he resurfaces with his own team of advanced mercenaries to take down the Expendables he once helped create. Present Day At first, he is shown in the middle of the film as his name is first known as "Victor Menz", however, when he shows up, Ross & Doctor Death are shocked to see that Stonebanks is alive because twenty-twenty five years ago, Ross thought he killed Stonebanks, however, he yells "Stonebanks!" to where The Expendables start firing at Stonebanks & his team, Stonebanks is able to retreat and fire back, Stonebanks is then in the helicopter where he shoots Caesar in the leg, then shoots him in the back of the chest, wounding Caesar very badly. Stonebanks is then shown again in his lair where he is talking to Albanian Mafia leader, Goran Vata, in a firefight with The Expendables, many of his men are killed & wounded, he is then captured by Ross in the van where Stonebanks explains the story of how Ross thought he killed him. Shortly afterwards, Stonebanks' bodyguard Krug suddenly intervenes in chopper and shoots down Ross' transit. Because of this Stonebanks escapes once again and ends up kidnapping the younger Expendables whilst Ross has already been shot down into the river. At the end of the film, The Expendables conquer victory after killing all of Stonebanks militia. Applauded by this, Stonebanks shoots two of his men dead to demonstrate how easily it is "to kill ten men OR even would them". He then leaves in frustration to finish The Expendables himself, all of whom have all ready escaped to the Helicopter. Ross almost escapes until Stonebanks distracts him with his message, before surprising and shooting Ross in the shoulder, wounding him in the process. Having forced his opponent to lose the armor and gun, Stonebanks engages Ross with a one on one brawl after dropping his gun to challenge Ross. Both are evenly matched until Ross takes the upper hand, the two men then rush for their guns. Stonebanks manages to get his first and starts shooting, but Ross manages to get the better of Stonebanks and shoots the traitorous founder five times in the chest. At his opponent's mercy and knowing his defeat is at hands, a beaten Stonebanks delivers his final taunt to Ross with his question "What about the Hague?!". Ross darkly responds with his answer "I am the Hague!" and shoots Stonebanks again before he can react, finally killing him. Trivia *Stonebanks is similar to Sentinel Prime, in the way that both betrayed the heroes ('''Barney Ross and Optimus Prime)''' for their own selfish reasons. *Stonebanks is also considered to be the dark counterpart of the series' protagonist, Barney Ross. Gallery Conrad Stonebanks.jpeg|Stonebanks preparing to drop a missile on the Expendables from his helicopter Conrad Stonebanks 2.jpeg|Stonebanks purchasing a painting he doesn't even like for $3 million Conrad Stonebanks 3.jpeg|Stonebanks outside his home Conrad Stonebanks 4.jpeg|Stonebanks waiting to do business with one of his clients Conrad Stonebanks 5.jpeg|Stonebanks engaging in an arms deal with Goran Vata Conrad Stonebanks 6.jpeg|Stonebanks talking to his former ally Barney Ross after being captured Conrad Stonebanks 7.jpeg|Stonebanks takes Barney's apprentices hostage after escaping from captivity Conrad Stonebanks 8.jpeg|Stonebanks speaking to Barney's apprentices while they are tied up Conrad Stonebanks 9.jpeg|Stonebanks attempting to kill Barney and the Expendables using C4 explosives Conrad Stonebanks 10.jpeg|An injured Stonebanks making one last exchange with Barney following a fight Stonebanks' death.jpeg|Stonebanks lies dead after being shot repeatedly in the chest by Barney Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Male Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Rich Villains Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Comedic Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Nemesis Category:War Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Greedy Villains